Fate
by legitdegrassi
Summary: This is an American idol fanfic:  i know, diferent and weird but i fell in love with a couple on there :  Scotty   Lauren ..please read and REVIEW


_Well, I found an inspiration for this couple. I will only write fanfics about couples that make me go AWWWW! Lol So I decided to write a fanfic about American Idols amazing couple… Scotty and Lauren So NO this is not a Elare fanfic,,, Sorry I just had to write this. And if you don't like people (like me) that write about real couples and not fictional charaters, well just don't read. But if you do like the couple and you don't mind me writing this ! You are Awesome! Laurens POV_

_Enjoy_

__

Fate

"After the nationwide vote, the winner of American Idol season 10 is." I look from the corner of my eye to see Scotty looking at me too. Both of us breathing heavily from emancipation, of not knowing. Ryan looked between the two of us, while he opened the envelope which decides our fate. I felt pressure on my hand, but I couldn't pay attention to that.

"Scotty McCreery." I huffed out the air I was holding in. I looked to my right to see him standing there with a shocked face. The crowd roars with screams and cheers for his winning. I smile, when I feel his arms envelope me in a loving hug. He lets go and goes hug the judges. Haley walks up to me and hugs me congratulating me by making it this far. I smiled and nodded while I go around and hug some of the other contestants. By that time Scotty had gotten the microphone and his trophy handed to him. He starts to sing "I love you this big" and I tear up when our eyes lock as he walks passed me to James. He hands him his trophy for he can have his hands free. Me and the other constants stand all side by side with me in the middle, all of us singing along to the song with him. I smiled as he walked up to random people and gave them hugs and laughed when I saw Jack Black didn't get a hug. He walked up the stage and hugged each one of us, saying things like "I love you man" and more I love yous. I quickly hugged him and rapped my arms around his neck, placing a sweet kiss upon his lips.

"I love you baby." I smiled wide because he said it on the mic. for everyone to hear. He hugs the rest of the people and heads over to Ryan.

"Your American Idol Ladies and Gentlemen." Ryan raises Scotty's hand and the crowd cheers.

"What are you feeling right now?" he smiles wide and looks back at me and then back to Ryan.

"It's been a year since me and Lauren Alaina have tried out and me and her have been together since day one and were going to stay together." I smiled that he mentioned us being together since day one. That was one of the best days of my life.

_Flashback_

_Today was the day. I smiled wide as I put my auditioning number on my chest. I walked with my family and friends as I walked towards the waiting room, they were all telling me that I was without a doubt going to make it. I kept nodding at their encouraging words and I did believe I was going to make it. I knew in my heart that singing means everything to me. Nothing; and I mean nothing will come in the way of me singing. I stopped when I reached a set of double doors which said "Contestants Only" I sighed shakily. I don't know how long I will last without my parents to talk to. I turned to them and hugged them all. I turned my head towards the doors and lifted my head up high. If I wanted this, I have to be strong. So I quickly blew kisses to my family and walk in, closing the door behind me. I looked around to see all the people; all were standing up singing and others were goofing around. I cringed when this lady that I walked by sang, I wish her luck! I thought sarcastically. I looked around for an empty seat; and I see one all the way in the front row. I walk up to the seat and there's a boy who has his eyes closed with his head resting against his fist. I looked at him closely; he was actually a really good looking guy. I sat down and I accidently knocked his elbow on which he was laying his head on and he woke up. He looked around in confusion and he turned to look at me. I gasped at his blue eyes which widened when he saw me. He was looking at me; my features with his lips slightly parted. I looked at his neck when I saw his Adams apple bob up and down. I cleared my throat._

"_I-I'm sorry." I smiled sheepishly and then bit my lip._

"_No, it's alright." I nodded and looked away. It was quiet for a while until I heard shuffling beside me then a strumming of a guitar. The boy; who looked around my age, maybe older was playing it. He starting playing a song and quietly singing to himself. I smiled at how good he sounded. I stared at his face as it was so concentrated on the lyrics and pitches. I swayed in my chair to the song as he played. He opened his eyes and looked at me; I immediately stopped and stared._

"_What?" he chuckled with half smile and a sparkle in his eyes._

"_You're an amazing singer." I stated the truth._

"_Well thank you and you are?" I smiled._

"_I'm Lauren Alaina and you are?" his half smile turned into a big smile._

"_Scotty." He put out his hand, I shook it. "Scotty McCreery."_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you."_

"_The pleasure is all mine." We both laughed. I heard in the distance his name being called._

"_I wish you all the luck." I said smiling at him._

"_As to you." He winked and walked away._

_That's when I fell for Scotty Mcreery._

I should be sad that I didn't win. But seeing the boy I love on his knees crying of happiness. How could I be sad?

"I love you." I whispered as the crowd of fangirls and paparazzi enclosed him from my view. I smiled weirdly to myself. It had to be fate. Fate is what brought Scotty and I together till the end. But not just the end of the competition; I'm thinking forever.

I hear commotion start, but I don't look up. I was just looking down at the microphone in my hand and the confetti flying around my feet. The commotion around me stops. I look up, and my eyes widen when they meet a pair of crystal blue eyes. He lifts up his hand for me to take it. But I know if I do, my life will change. It will no longer just be me and my dream. It will be the two of us, growing old together singing our country songs. Do I want to take his hand?

I smile and bit my lip, he raises an eyebrow questioningly.

I look at his hand and grab it without a second thought to it. He smiles wide with his perfect teeth, and his face full of tears. He leads me to the front of the stage and we look out into the audience. It was the beginning of forever. With the lit up stage and the blue and silver confetti flying around. Also with the most wonderful; most amazing country boy which girls all over the world want. This boy who beat me in American Idol. But I don't care.

…I love you Scotty McCreery.

_Well hope you liked it its short...i know. It was just an idea that came to mind and I just had to write it._

_It's my Birthday tomorrow…can you be nice and REVIEW for me!_

_Thank you if you do:P_


End file.
